


Making Friends

by Pastel_simmer03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_simmer03/pseuds/Pastel_simmer03
Summary: Remus doesn't want people to know of his infliction. But what happens when he is roomed with three boisterous curious boys?





	1. Platform 9 and 3/4

POV Remus

A small boy with trembling hands and mousy brown curls stumbles onboard the Hogwarts Express clutching a battered case in one hand, the name R.J.Lupin is hastily scrawled on the side and an old muggle comic in the other, looking thoroughly creased and torn as though someone has rifled through it on multiple occasions. As the horn sounds and the train lurches forward, the young timid boy runs to the window with all the other students to wave his family goodbye. However, as the scarlet engine starts to pick up speed the other pupils begin to traipse off to find their friends, leaving Remus Lupin stranded in the middle of the corridor swaying with the motions of the train. Remus begins to peer into each compartment he walks by to see if there is any space for a small boy to slip in unnoticed. Unfortunately the further he walks down the train's never ending aisle the more anxious he becomes. Thoughts started crowding into the boys head filling him with a blind panic. He leapt in fear when a tap on his shoulder interrupted his flow of thinking. As he peered around he was met by the sight of a small rather podgy kid. The boy looked like his wheat coloured hair had been plastered to the top of his head. He looked as terrified as Remus was feeling a few moments ago. "Um hi... my name is Peter... erm Peter Pettigrew" the boy stuttered, his eyes darting around. "I'm Remus" he replied quietly, politely offering his hand out to Peter who shook it roughly. The two boys decided they might have more luck finding a compartment together. As they walked they made small talk and Remus found out that Peter was a first year like him hoping to make some friends. They started nearing the end of the train when they began to hear shouting coming from one of the compartments. Neither Remus nor Peter particularly wanted to see what they were shouting about but they were almost out of options of where to sit. Suddenly a flash of red hair whipped around the corner, followed by a very angry looking girl. She appeared not to have noticed the two boys and almost ran them over. She shot them a fierce look and barged past with a boy in tow. He had long greasy black hair and a hooked nose; he also looked like he very much would like to be somewhere else at that precise moment. As soon as the girl had dragged the poor boy into another compartment they heard a great deal of laughter coming from the one they just left. Peter flashed Remus a look and muttered "Do you want to introduce yourself first since we seem to be out of options of anywhere else to go..." Remus pulled his sleeves over his hands (a habit of his he did when he gets anxious) and walks into the small room surprised to see two ordinary looking boys. "Is it alright if Peter and I come and sit with you." he bravely asked. "There was nowhere else to go" he added as an afterthought. The two boys already sat on the seats looked like brothers. They both had dark hair and clearly shared the same sense of humour. "Sure" the one with glasses said grinning broadly at the thought of new friends. "We don't bite" the other boy said smiling mischievously. As Remus and Peter sat down the other boys introduced themselves. The boys were not in fact brothers and had only just met that same day on the train. Now that they were all sat and speaking pleasantly with each other Remus could see the differences between them. The boy James had glasses and hazel eyes. His hair was shorter than the other boy but it was very messy and it looked like he had had an argument with a hairdryer that morning. Whereas the other boy Sirius had longer hair that fell perfectly over his face framing it. He had sharper facial features that looked very attractive on his face. His eyes were a soft grey and were staring at Remus. Remus suddenly realised he had been staring and uttered an apology turning to the window. He watched the sky go from a beautiful soft blue to a velvety pink and then purple finally turning black. The scenery had changed too. They were now crossing mountains and valleys rather than the flat expanse they were travelling over earlier. Remus turned back to the inhabitants of the carriage to find them all trading chocolate frog cards and eating bertie botts every flavour beans. The boys all started changing into their robes as the steam train began to slow down as they approached Hogsmeade Station.


	2. The Sorting

POV Remus

  
As Remus glanced around the hall he was utterly astonished that this was actually happening. He had to keep pinching himself as he walked up between the tables with all the other first years towards what looked like an old hat. The edges were all frayed and it looked centuries old. Just as Remus started to wonder why this ancient piece of clothing was on the stool, the brim of the hat opened wide and began to sing. He heard the person next to him whisper to someone else "It comes up with a new song every year. My brother told me." Remus started fidgeting near the end and was desperately hungry as well. He started to daydream about what food would be served when a strict looking woman came to the front and announced the sorting. "There are four houses named after the founders who created this school. Godric Gryffindor!" The table nearest to them exploded in cheers and noise. "Helga Hufflepuff! Rowena Ravenclaw! And Salazar Slytherin!" All the houses cheered, but none as loud as the Gryffindor's. "Your house will be like your family during your time here at Hogwarts. You will gain point for you house by abiding the rules, you will lose points for breaking them!" Her voice boomed across the hall. Suddenly she started calling out names. Remus broke out of the thought of how the candles float and started to get quite anxious again. Pulling at his sleeves he waited until his name was called. He watched Sirius go to Gryffindor and the girl before him went to Hufflepuff. "Lupin Remus" He heard being called out into the great hall. As Remus climbed onto the old wooden stool the last thing he saw was Peters smiling face before the hat was placed on his head and the world went black as the fabric covered his eyes. "I have never sorted a werewolf before" he heard the hat say. He suddenly broke out in a cold sweat. Nervously he lifted the brim up to see if anyone had heard. But no one seemed the least bothered, then he realised the hat was only speaking to him. "Just sort me into Ravenclaw like I know you will!" Remus huffed in his head. "I know I am smart and I like books. So just hurry up!" But the hat had seen something in this boy, he is usually compassionate and mild-mannered. But his insides are burning. There's a maturity that shouldn't be there. As though every time his bones shift to make space for the wolf, he ages along with them. The hat feeling what Remus feels, notices dull pains in every corner of his body where the wolf has scared his skin, broken blood vessels and cracked the joints. Along with the maturity there is a bravery. This boy is literally always in pain, but he would never say so, wouldn't even hint. "With an attitude like that" the hat said. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled to the hall. Remus walked to the Gryffindor table, his amber eyes shining with determination. Daring anyone to question the hats decision.

POV Sirius

  
Sirius Black was from a long line of Slytherins and everyone knew it. The Blacks were a well respected family of Pure-Bloods wizards going back generations. When he introduced himself on the train to the boys he was sat with, he was extremely careful not to mention his last name. He liked the people he sat with on the train. They were funny, kind and honest. He knew his family would not approve, they were the sort of people who preferred blood status over anything else. Sirius didn't ask about anyone's blood status. He knew they would immediately judge him. James was from a nice family as far as Sirius knew; and on the train he was boasting about how he would be sorted into Gryffindor. That was what made the other boy leave before Peter and Remus came in. They were arguing between Slytherin and Gryffindor. The girl with red hair who was sat with the boy got fed up and dragged him off by his wrist. He knew straight away to tell these boys his last name would be a very bad idea. But from a young age Sirius has been different from the rest of his family. He would always question everything and stick up for himself and his little brother Regulus. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard "Black Sirius" being called into the great hall; as he sat on the stool he saw James' brows furrowing in confusion as he realised that his new friend was from this terrible family. Sirius' gut wrenched as the hat dropped over his eyes, blocking out the view of James as realization struck him. But he could not forget the look on his face. "Oho another Black" the hat murmured to Sirius. His heart sank. He knew where he was going to be sorted. The hat on the other hand could sense this, as well as the dread associated with it. This boy was different from all the other Blacks he had sorted. There was something in him wanting to be different. Wanting to be separate from his family. If the hat sorted this child into Slytherin, with the proper shaping he would turn into the boy his family wants him to be. But that something inside him. That bravery, would be squashed out of him. The sorting hat could sense the fear in Sirius. The fear that he would turn into the person his parents want him to become. But there was that longing inside of him that wanted to be free of all the stereo-types that came with the name he had no choice but to take. The hat pondered for a while but settled on its decision. "GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!" the hat yelled to the hall. Sirius stood up and froze, he saw all his childhood friends and all his distant family turning away from him at the Slytherin table in an instant. All of them pushing him away, freezing him out of their lives as if he never existed. It took a small nudge from McGonagall to make him realise what had just happened; with his mouth gaping open in surprise and shock he slowly walked away from everything he had ever known towards people who were giving him cautious and unconvinced looks. As he sat down he looked up to see another boy with small scars across his face coming towards him and sitting down next to him with a fierce look of determination set on his face.

POV James

  
He was still in shock. Sirius had seemed so nice, he was really friendly. But it makes sense. When the Snape boy was talking so highly of Slytherin Sirius was nodding slightly until James said something about Gryffindor. Then Sirius just sat out of the conversation looking confused. James didn't trust the boy, even though he had just been sorted into Gryffindor. Anyone who came from a family like that could not be good. "Potter James" McGonagall shouted. He went up to the hat and sat down on the stool. He knew he was going to be Gryffindor. Like his father. He knew what he was going to live up to. The hat did not doubt him for a minute. It had been on his head barely three seconds before it called out "GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!" He slid of the rickety wooden stool and sauntered over to the Gryffindor table. He sat in the seat opposite Remus and next to Peter. He didn't look across at Sirius. He was wary of the boy. Even though they had shared many laughs on the journey here. James ignored the boy and started chatting animatedly to the girl on his left. She was the red head who stormed out of their compartment on the train. Her friend had been sorted into Slytherin like he wanted, but she was sat on the opposite side of the hall trying her very best to ignore James whilst throwing him dirty looks.

POV Lily

  
Lily stood by Severus's side as she waited to be sorted. He knew a lot more about Hogwarts and the wizarding world than she did. She knew that she was at a slight disadvantage being a muggleborn but Sev had assured her it wouldn't matter. She thought she wanted to be in Slytherin with Sev, but those two boys on the train made it sound as though Slytherin was the worst house with all the evil students. As Lily waited she glanced over at the Slytherin table. They didn't look like very nice people... She then looked over at the Gryffindor table, they all looked like they were having a great time. She then felt guilty for thinking that, as she knew Sev's views on the Gryffindor's. As Lily turned her head back to the front of the hall where McGonagall was speaking she caught Severus look at her sideways. She gave him a small smile, then tried her best to pay attention to the severe looking witch. She ignored Severus trying to catch her eye and giving up in defeat, settling for looking at Lily with a slightly confused look on his face. Before long she heard her name being called. "Evans Lily". She walked up to the stool, shooting Severus a smile before she sat down. The cloth went over her eyes and a strange voice started muttering things inside her head. "Well you are different aren't you." the voice murmured. "I'm not different! How am I different?" she questioned in response. The hat knew that her heart and soul was a Gryffindor. But this girl had a soft spot for Slytherin. Never before had the hat seen a student who felt this way. Less likely a muggleborn. But as the hat pondered, it realised that this girl would never belong in Slytherin. No matter how hard she tried; this girl just wasn't made to be like that. "GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!" The hat yelled out for the hall hear. A heavy guilt overcame Lily as she slipped off the chair. She knew it wasn't really her fault and that her and Severus could still be best friends. But even thinking all of this she still gave Severus a small sad smile and went towards the Gryffindor table shaking hands with one of the students before taking her seat and watching the rest of the sorting go by. The two boys who were mean to her and Sev on the train were both sorted into Gryffindor as well. Although they weren't talking to each other now. Unfortunately this meant the annoying one with glasses started pestering her instead. Two other small boys were sat with them as well. It took a few seconds before Lily remembered them being the two boys stood in the corridor. Heat climbed to her cheeks as she remembered how rude she was barging past them both. She started to apologize profusely. Getting annoyed at James who started laughing really loudly at how red she had gone. She watched Severus get sorted into Slytherin. The smile he gave her as he walked to the opposite end of the hall was small and empty. She didn't want to be separated from Sev, and now she was with people who she could tell openly despised people like him.


End file.
